


A Drink for Sorrow

by Bablefishmouse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS, if you don't know for who you shouldn't read this, mouning fic, wake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bablefishmouse/pseuds/Bablefishmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone feels loss. And everyone felt this loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drink for Sorrow

Loss reaches people in different ways, different times, and everyone has a different reaction. But no-one is immune to Loss. No Sith, no Jedi, no General and no Smuggler. Anybody can feel it, and at some point in their lives, everyone will.

When the patrons of the Mos Eisely Cantina heard the news the band stopped playing. The bartender stood and called everyone to attention, as much as they ever could. They downed their drinks in one, in union, as a salute, and no-one died that day in that bar. All agreed that Han had shot first.

The Guavian Death Gang, the Kanjiklub, and the many others that he owed drank sharply and long, feeling more alone and more venerable, even as they were sure their pocket books were more secure. After all, if he could fall, why couldn’t they.

The few smugglers that still knew him took no action on hearing the news. But he was in their minds nonetheless as they flew in their own ships, brand new or old. Transporting their cargo, live, legal or the usual. Not only had they lost one of their own, but they’d lost their legend. The skies were darker now, and the risks were a longer shot.

Somewhere in the capitol of a New Republic planet a semi-retired rebel general sat in his ship and gazed up at the stars. Lando Calrissian patted his ship gently and told her of his friend, and how much he’d have liked her, not as much as his own ship, but nothing really compared to the Millennium Falcon. But then even she didn’t save him in the end. He stared up at the skies they used to fly among, the stars that had taken his friend.

On a deserted rock a man who has seen far too much loss in his lifetime feels the sudden loss in the force and knows that he has lost a friend once more. His hard won control slips, then again, until he finally begins to break down and cry.

The Resistance held a wake. After all, they stopped the Star Killer base today, and what better way to send Han freaking Solo off then to drink to his memory, his honour, and his skill. It’s what he would have wanted. Life was too short to mourn, it could be them tomorrow, any of them. They had no time to grieve. But, just occasionally they could remember.

In a room far from the chaos, the drinking, and the retelling of legends sat two people: a human and a wookie: a general and a smuggler. They had more in common than most people would ever guess, but right now, right now, all that mattered to either of them is that they missed him. He was both their partners, and in a way, both of their soulmate. But Han Solo was gone, and they missed him too desperately to even admit it.

There was no-one who didn’t feel the loss of Han Solo. But there were two that would never stop feeling it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I needed to get this out somehow. Feedback/Kudos is very much appreciated.


End file.
